


Ta-Da

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-War, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia's back, and there's no need to be nervous about it; she's Katie's best mate. No, it's certainly nothing special; it's nothing more than just a night out with a friend or two. Why, then, can't Katie stop trembling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta-Da

"Try not to get into too much trouble," Katie said, winking conspiratorially at the young bespectacled boy before her. She placed the Skiving Snackbox into his hands and grinned. "Don't use them all in one day."

"He'd probably bleed to death if he did," said George, coming up beside her and placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Then how would he ever get him back into the shop?"

"Oh, you're terrible," Katie replied, playfully shoving him away. "Don't pay him a moment's thought," she said to the young customer, who was smiling nervously at her. "You're not going to bleed to death."

"All the same," said George, offering up a wink of his own. "Once per day ought to do the trick, don't you think?"

"Sure, Mr. Weasley," said the boy, his smile widening. He nodded excitedly and rushed around the display cases, calling out to his mates. "Guess who I just met? Mr. Weasley himself talked to me!"

Katie turned to George and laughed loudly, covering her mouth with one hand. "You're a rock star, Mr. Weasley."

"Ah, but," George countered, "Could a rock star make you laugh and save your life?" He gestured towards the curtain at the back of the shop, from which Verity was just emerging with a large cardboard box and a stately-looking gentleman beside her. "Just filled another huge order for the Ministry, we did. Our newest Defense product: Shield Wands. We've got Shield Hats and trick wands; now I've managed to create a wand that emits a shield. Lasts quite a while, too."

"Oh," said Katie, watching as Verity placed the box upon the counter and rang up the purchase. "But, is it really so important now, Shield charms, now that, you know," she trailed off nervously, glancing around her. It seemed so wrong, somehow, to speak of sinister things in such a bright place. "I mean, it is over, isn't it? It's been a year, George."

"Yes, well, unfortunately, the memories are never over," George said darkly, glancing to his right, the empty space beside him. Katie swallowed hard. "And besides, just because some things have ended, that doesn't mean we don't need protection. There's all sorts of danger about, Katie; they just want to be prepared. These wands are lifesavers." The grin reappeared, and Katie couldn't help but smile weakly back. "And we're making a fortune off them!"

"Well, that's incredibly useful, I'm sure," she said, nibbling on her lower lip. She wanted to say something, some comforting acknowledgement of memories, but really, everything had already been said a million times before. Nowadays, whenever George got that look in his eyes, the missing, Katie would touch his arm and smile gently, remind him she was there for him. Still, sometimes, she felt a need for more, for words. She opened her mouth, not even entirely sure of what to say, and was quickly interrupted by the loud crashing sound of an entire display collapsing.

"Oh, shoot," said a loud female voice, as Katie turned towards the mess with her mouth still open. A shelf of Daydream Charms lay turned over on the floor, the brightly-colored boxes scattered about as various onlookers laughed or gasped in shock. "I was just looking, honest," said Alicia Spinnet, standing alone in the center of the explosion. She looked up at Katie and smiled. "Hey, Bell."

"Alicia." Katie felt numb; her feet were frozen to the spot. All thoughts of George, and Shield Charms, had been wiped completely from her mind. She barely managed to take in the extent of the damage, or even notice as George swept beside her to assist Verity in cleaning it up. All she could see was Alicia, standing in the midst of a hurricane with her arms full of Daydream Charms, smiling. "Hi."

"As much as we love reunions, we could use your help here, Katie," said George, laughing. "You noticed the magenta robe you're wearing? You work here, actually."

"Oh, of course," said Katie, her face flushing with the heat of embarrassment, rushing over and scooping boxes into her arms. "I'm sorry."

George was struggling to lift the shelving; Alicia stepped over and helped him get it upright. "Ta-da," she said, clapping her hands at their success. "And you hush up; _I'm_ the one who's sorry," she corrected Katie. "I'm the dunce who tipped the bloody thing. You really ought to invest in better materials, Weasley." She grinned over at Katie, who promptly re-dropped the boxes she'd been holding. "So, George has roped you into business with him, eh? The robes look good on you, anyway. Hope he's paying you well, having to clean up after crazy tots day after day. Hey, George, do you have to be in Gryffindor to shop here?"

"No, but you do get the lion discount," George replied, taking several packages from Katie and placing them on the righted display shelf. "Five sickles off for a red-and-gold scarf."

"And five added for a green-and-silver one," Verity said, and she and George laughed.

Katie chuckled nervously and straightened the stacks of product, turning them so the labels faced outward. "They're joking," she said softly, unnecessarily. It was all she could think to say, really; what did you say, to an Alicia you hadn't seen in a year?

"I certainly hope so; I was hoping for a bigger discount." Alicia lightly bumped Katie's shoulder, slinging one golden-tanned arm around Katie's neck. "Ah, but it feels good to be home with you, Bell. Was thinking of getting the girls together tonight for a drink; you must come along."

"What girls?" Katie asked, turning towards Alicia, carefully sliding out from under the blonde's arm. It was heavy, was all. "From the team, you mean?"

"Don't be thick, Kat, of course from the team," Alicia replied teasingly, tugging on Katie's messy ponytail. 

"I don't know," Katie said reluctantly, pushing Alicia's hand away and nervously attempting to straighten her hair. "I haven't met any of your teammates yet; I don't think I could jump right into a drinking party with them."

"Oh, Merlin, you actually really are thick," Alicia said, feigning shock with a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry; I had no idea, you poor thing."

Katie huffed. "What are you on about, then, Spinnet?" George and Verity were still laughing in the background, Verity slowly heading off towards the counters as the cleanup neared its close.

"Our team, Bell, the Gryffindor girls," Alicia said loudly, miming a knock on Katie's skull. "Me, you, and Angie; perhaps the Weasley runt if she's in town."

"I'd be more than happy to extend that invitation," George spoke up beside them. "Hey, Gin, how'd the runt like to have a drink with an old friend? She'd love that." 

"She'd love to hex the both of you, more like," Katie said, grinning.

"Oh, I've been on the receiving end of a Ginevra hex many a time," George said fondly, looking up towards the ceiling with one hand upon his heart. "Such spirit, such talent. We always said she was a powerhouse; we tried to convince her to join up with us at the start of things. More interested in boys and Quidditch, shamefully." 

Katie and Alicia shared a glance, silently decided to set aside the use of the word "we." It sent a wave of pleasure through Katie that she could still communicate with her best friend in that way; their intuitive glances had scored them plenty of goals back on the Quidditch pitch.

"Who wouldn't be?" Alicia asked, picking up a Daydream Charm again and reading the side of the package. "No need for magic daydreams when you've got athletic prowess, fame, and about three hundred handsome men after you." She snorted.

"Oho, and just who is our Spinnet courting, then?" George asked with interest, leaning in close to the two women. 

"Never you mind, George Weasley," Alicia said stiffly, pulling on Katie's arm and dragging her towards the front of the shop, through the crowd of milling teenagers seeking jokes and laughter. "He's such a pig sometimes, ain't he, Bell?" She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and looked behind her, sticking her tongue out at George, who was watching them with a curious expression on his face.

"He was just being playful," Katie said, frowning as she watched him; George smiled oddly at her and nodded his head before turning away. "I'm sure he wasn't trying to call you a… a tart, or anything." Her cheeks flushed as she said it, as she thought about Alicia pulling blokes.

"A tart! How quaint." She said it as though she'd never heard the word before. "But speaking of tarts, I'm starving. Let's say we hit the bakery before Flooing Angelina, right?"

Katie laughed and shook her head. "I'm at work, Al! But by all means, stuff yourself and Floo Angie; I'm off work by six if you'd like to come collect me."

Alicia's smile changed slightly, losing some of its usual swagger and settling into something genuinely friendly and kind and tugging at Katie's heart. "I would dearly love to collect you, Bell." It didn't last very long, the sweetness, and Alicia's eyes quickly re-sparkled with mischief and wit. "I shall return at six. And you will come out with us, or suffer Unnamed Consequences." She grinned broadly and tapped the side of her robes, undoubtedly where her wand was stashed. "Till then, try not to touch too many of the children, will you? They can be rather dirty."

Katie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You know, we were young once, too, you know. And we certainly weren't dirty."

"Not listening!" Alicia cried, already heading towards the door. Katie watched her disappear out into the bustle of Diagon Alley; she felt giddy with excitement, impatient for six to roll around so she could be with her closest mates again, her Quidditch girls. It had been far too long.

"Miss, could you help us find the Pimple Remover?" Three giggly teenagers, fourth or fifth year by the look of them, had gathered beside Katie as she'd stood there watching the door.

"Oh, of course," said Katie brightly, turning to find the Wonder Witch department. It seemed she couldn't stop smiling.

*****

Katie and George threw open the front door of the shop and burst out into the pink and orange rays of the late summer sunset. "Angelina, darling," George cried, throwing his arms out towards their once-Captain, who stood with Alicia on the cobblestones of Diagon Alley. "You look radiant, absolutely ravishing. And now that I've said it, may I, indeed, ravish?" He grinned saucily.

Angie gave him a stern look and cocked a hip. "I am ravished by no man," she said firmly. "Especially you, George Weasley."

"You do look beautiful," Katie said, sliding into Angie's arms for a casual hug. "It's been far too long."

"It has," said Angelina, squeezing Katie's shoulder as they parted. "How are you both?"

"Starving," George replied earnestly, "just starving without your divine presence."

Alicia laughed and slapped his arm. "Where are my oh-so-chivalrous advances, Weasley? I'm just as gorgeous as Angie; ask anyone."

"I just figured you'd already gotten yours," George replied, winking at Katie, who flushed.

"Alas, I am ravish-less," Alicia said, throwing an arm across her forehead in mock distress.

"Well, we'll remedy that, I'm sure," said Angelina, raising her eyebrows. "Just where are you planning on taking us, anyway?"

"Oh, no, not some sweaty Muggle club, I hope," Katie said fervently, shaking her head. She'd never been much for that kind of scene, especially now, especially with Alicia. She didn't think she could stand it.

"Blimey, but you birds have really gone loony since I've been gone, haven't you?" Alicia asked incredulously. "I said I wanted a drink with my girls, and that’s what we're going to do. How anyone can have a decent time chatting with pulsing music and gyrating bodies about, I've no idea. I thought a nice restaurant, followed by a look-see at my new flat. It's quite roomy; I've got a mate sharing the space, but she won't be around. I can guarantee that by the look of the date she left with." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, that's much better," said Katie, relieved, taking a deep breath. It would be nice to see where Alicia lived, where she slept. There was nothing wrong with that; it was only friendly curiosity. Perhaps the next time they met, Alicia would want to see where Katie slept. The sudden mental image of Alicia Spinnet standing in Katie's bedroom was a peculiarly unsettling one; Katie felt another flush creeping up the back of her neck.

"Well, I'm all for it," Angelina stated; "As I'm quite tired of being propositioned by nosy males." She looked pointedly at George, who still stood on the doorstep of his shop.

"And that's my cue, I suppose," said Weasley, tipping an imaginary hat to the ladies. "You all have a lovely time. Katie, I expect full tales tomorrow at work; heavily explicit tales, of course. You know, the kind unsuited to the youngsters." He winked at her.

"I'm sure there'll be nothing to tell," Katie said in a small voice, fidgeting slightly.

Alicia huffed loudly. "Sod off, Weasley," she said; "Stay out of our personal business. In fact, just for that remark, we're going to get up to all sorts of trouble this evening, and we shan't tell you a single word about it, shall we, girls?" She stood between them, and slung her arms around them; the weight and warmth of her skin made goosebumps ripple across Katie's flesh.

"Ah, come, Spinnet, don't be like that." George pouted as he locked the doors to the shop. "Not even one word, into the holey side? You know I can't hear a thing on that side."

"Bollocks," said Alicia, and her grip tightened on their shoulders. Katie realized what was happening and shut her eyes just as Alicia Side-Along Apparated them away, out of sight of George Weasley and his slightly ridiculous mock pout.

"You're pretty good at that," Katie said weakly once they'd finished spinning. She grasped Angelina to keep from falling over; somehow it was easier to hold Angie than Alicia, probably just because she was used to Angelina supporting her. Alicia had always been a little more distant, a little more untouchable, for whatever reason.

"You could have warned us, first," grumbled Angelina, fixing her shoes, which had nearly slid off in the Apparition.

"No time, girls," said Alicia grandly, gesturing towards the building they now stood in front of. "I present to you, the very best in Wizard dining." The words "The Welsh Green" danced upon the façade of the establishment, flashing green and accompanied by a tiny lighted dragon, which emitted miniscule jets of real fire into the sky. "Now open for business."

"It looks rather expensive," Katie said worriedly, fingering her coin pouch, which was slung on the inside of her robes. "I don't know if I can afford it."

"Did I plan this outing or what?" Alicia demanded. "Am I, or am I not, a Caerphilly Catapult ("A reserve," muttered Angelina, though Alicia steadfastly ignored her)? I've got pockets of Galleons, Bell, and they're all up for grabs tonight. Only the best for you, Katie." She grinned, blew Katie a kiss, and grabbed the brunette by the hand. "If the naysayers want to back out," and she glared at Angie, "Katie and I will have more fun on our own, won't we, Bell?"

"Well, I, I don't know," Katie stammered, overwhelmed by the air-kiss, the hand-holding, the look Alicia was giving her. "I couldn't leave Angie out."

"Of course you couldn't," said Angelina with a knowing smile. "Awkward, maybe, with just the two of you?"

"About as awkward as a supermodel," Alicia replied with a scoff. "Bell and I have been tight for years; isn't that so?" She was still holding Katie's hand, and her blue eyes searched Katie's curiously.

"Of course," said Katie, smiling, flushing, and pulling her hand away. It was a warm evening, after all, and Alicia's hand was sweaty.

"I'm sure," Angie drawled, staring hard at Katie with her arms crossed over her chest. "All the same, I did come all this way."

"Which I so thoughtfully did for you," Alicia retorted, though she, too, was staring at Katie. "I suppose you couldn't leave now, could you?"

"No, I don't suppose I could," Angelina replied with a laugh.

*****

"Bell, you're as boring as a Cleansweep," Alicia declared, sweeping her glass over the table; Katie flinched as droplets of mead splattered her face. "Haven't you done anything with yourself over the past year?"

"Alicia, don’t," Angelina said warningly, placing her hand upon Alicia's arm, but it was too late.

"Pardon me," Katie said tightly, "if I didn't have enough _talent_ to make a professional Quidditch team, if I didn't have enough _Galleons_ to laze about on sunny beaches, if I had to support my _widowed_ mother –" and her voice cracked – "with my _fun_ job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'd hardly call selling brilliant magical fun to youngsters boring, thank you very much." She gulped down her drink, swallowing tears with the mead.

"Now you've done it," said Angelina, shifting away from the table slightly.

"You show up out of nowhere, after a year of no owls, no Floo calls." Now that it had started, it seemed Katie couldn't stop herself. It seemed she shouldn’t have asked for mead. "You just show up, out of the blue, joking around like everything's normal, like I haven't been missing the hell out of you; you come with Quidditch stories, shower me with expensive food and drinks, and I sit here and smile and let you smirk at me, and all you can say is that I'm boring. It just doesn't seem very fair, is all." She ran out of steam somewhere towards the end, staring down at the tablecloth as her voice petered out into nothingness.

"That is not," Alicia said stiffly, "all I can say."

"I need the loo," Angie said abruptly, jumping up from the table. "Be back in a min." She was gone so quickly she might have Disapparated.

Her exit seemed to break the spell; Alicia coughed, Katie sighed, and their eyes met. "How is your mother, anyway?" Alicia asked tentatively.

Katie shrugged. "We live. What else can we do? The war is over; we won. So we live."

Alicia nodded and took a careful bite of her food. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"It's all right, really. I overreacted." Katie shook her head and sipped her drink. "I just missed you."

"I missed you, too, Bell." The smile was back in Alicia's eyes; Katie looked at her and smiled back.

*****

Angie hadn't talked much since her return from the washroom; in fact, she seemed rather frustrated, tutting under her breath and picking at her food. Alicia didn't seem to notice; she joked and laughed just as before, though with a newly pointed lack of digs at Katie and an increase of smiles towards her. She paid the bill (Katie tried to contribute what she could, but Alicia waved her off), and the three of them wandered back out into the night.

"My flat's actually just round the corner, if you can believe it," Alicia said with a grin, taking Katie's arm as they walked away from the restaurant. "It's quite glam."

"So these are the perks of being mates with a Quidditch star, eh?" Katie asked, linking arms with the blonde. Now that she was outside, in the cool air of the night, the drinks seemed to have calmed her, freed her anxiety. She felt wonderful. "Expensive dinners, posh suites; I'll have to let you take me out more often."

"Of course," replied Alicia, and Angelina tutted again beside them. "Oh, don't pout, Angie, you're invited, too."

"And I'll be there every time," Angie replied, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Couldn't miss a night with you two mad girls."

"We are a little mad, aren't we?" Alicia asked, wheeling Katie around a tight corner; they found themselves in a rather dark alleyway. "All right, so it's a little less glam than the Green," she added, at Katie's expression.

"You live here?" Angelina asked incredulously, placing her hand upon the bricks of a tall, dark building. She peered down the alley cautiously.

"It's just the entrance; don't look so green, Johnson." Alicia rolled her eyes and tugged gently on Katie's sleeve. "Come, come, don't just stand there, Bell, we're down this way."

"Okay," Katie replied, a little shakily. They traipsed down the alley and through a glass door in the side of the building.

*****

"You live here?" Angelina asked incredulously, placing her hand upon the soft velvet of a beige couch. The flat was large, just as Alicia had said, and apparently completely outfitted with brand new furniture.

"Ta-da," Alicia replied cheekily, leaning against the wall with a smug smile upon her face. "Try not to drool on anything, Bell; some of it's not paid for yet." Katie jumped back from the loveseat and smiled weakly.

"You and one roommate afford this?" Angelina asked, sitting down carefully on the sofa, raising her eyebrows at Alicia.

"Well, yeah, when your roommate is Glenna Lambent," Alicia replied casually, too casually, as she ran her fingers along the edge of the doorway.

"The Glenna Lambent?" Katie cried excitedly, her eyes wide. "But she's famous."

"I'll bag you an autograph, Bell," Alicia said dryly, "if you do me some favors in return." Katie flushed and looked away as Angelina and Alicia both laughed. "Yes, well, it appears Ms. Lambent sees some promise in your humble Spinnet," Alicia continued, still chuckling. "And maybe, if all goes well, somebody you know very well won't be just a reserve next year."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Katie asked, frowning slightly as she moved closer to Alicia. She wanted to touch her so badly, place her palms upon Alicia's bare arms, and yet somehow she couldn't manage it. Why couldn't she manage it?

"Well, it's not official," Alicia said softly, seeming nervous all of a sudden. "And Angie here didn't seem very supportive of my career."

"Only when you're being an arse about it," Angelina replied.

"Well, I hope you make it, Al," Katie said warmly, filled with sudden affection for her best friend.

"Thanks, Bell." Alicia grinned and reached out to squeeze Katie's arm. "I'll throw you a Quaffle in my first game."

Katie laughed, and they leaned in towards one another, bumping shoulders and grinning at one another. Katie had never really looked at Alicia from such a short distance; she paused, her mouth going dry, as she took in Alicia's bright eyes, her tanned skin, and pink mouth. She really was beautiful, loads more gorgeous than pale, awkward-looking Katie with her limp brown hair and boring eyes. Somehow, though, Alicia didn't seem to think so, as she stroked Katie's cheek gently with the very tips of her fingers. "You've got lovely brown eyes, Katie," she said softly.

"Oh, Merlin, no," Katie said quickly, pulling away, her face burning. She smoothed her hair down and straightened her clothing nervously. "They're not nearly as pretty as yours."

"Angie, please, will you educate the woman?" Alicia looked about in wonder; Angelina had vanished. "Where in England has that girl gone?"

Katie stared at the couch, desperately willing Angelina to reappear, anything to counter the nausea she was feeling, the terror at being alone with Alicia. It was suddenly stifling in the room; she could barely breathe. "We'd better find her," she said anxiously.

"No, forget it," Alicia replied, dismissing the notion with a wave of her hand. "She's probably vomiting in the loo from all the mead we've drunk. Here, Katie, let's sit for a spell; we'll chat." She gestured to the loveseat.

Katie swallowed hard and chose a seat on the much larger couch instead. "Vomiting," she said, frowning as she placed her hands on her stomach. "A lovely image."

"Here, now, hang on," said Alicia, plopping onto the couch beside Katie, her thigh pressing hard against Katie's. "There now, I make a much better image, don’t I?" She tugged on Katie's hair again, very gently, and grinned broadly. "So talk, Bell; what's your favorite thing in life?"

"I'm not sure," Katie replied slowly, thinking; it was difficult, thinking, with Alicia Spinnet grinning in your face. "Flying, I suppose."

"I could make you fly, Bell," said Alicia, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Katie snorted loudly and looked away, examining the room. There were a lot of windows, currently covered with lilac curtains; Katie wondered why anyone would want such an expansive view of the side of a building, and then she realizing they were on the opposite side of the room. "What's the view like?" She asked, glad to be able to change the subject.

"Oh, you have to see," Alicia cried, jumping up and pulling at Katie's hands, yanking her off the couch and over to the windows. "Ta-da," she said, yanking the curtain off one pane, and revealing quite a sight.

"Wow," Katie breathed. The lights of the city were spread out before her; they were up a bit higher than Katie had realized. "It's lovely."

"Of course; everything about me is lovely," Alicia said teasingly. "You know, Katie," and suddenly her voice grew quite serious. "You didn't ask what my favorite thing was."

"You hardly gave me the chance," Katie replied, laughing. "Is it something silly, like Canary Creams? Oh, but I know; looking at yourself in the mirror, perhaps?"

"Ha ha," Alicia deadpanned, crossing her eyes. "No, Miss Bell, it is not looking at myself in the mirror, although that comes close," and she winked. "But no, my favorite thing in all of life….." She trailed off, her gaze sliding away from the city view and settling on Katie's face. "It's kissing."

Katie felt a jolt in her stomach and a blast of dizziness swept through her. "Oh," she said simply, feeling incredibly sick and confused.

Alicia raised one eyebrow and stared at her for a moment. "Oh, Merlin, you really actually are thick." An exact echo of her remark earlier, in the shop, and yet this time she sounded completely serious. "You poor thing." She grabbed the back of Katie's head and pressed her mouth to hers.

At first it was pure terror, Katie frozen to the spot and trembling all over in a wild panic. But then, quite suddenly, sensation kicked in, and Alicia's lips upon hers felt amazingly right. Alicia was warm and soft and beautiful, her silky blonde hair sliding tantalizingly across Katie's cheek, her strong fingers grasping at Katie's robes in a frenzy. One of them made a noise, Katie couldn't even decipher who, and just as suddenly it was over, and Alicia was grinning at her again, her eyes dazzling in the lights which surrounded them.

"Ta-da," she said softly, as her grin relaxed a bit, back into that heart-breaking loveliness of a smile. 

"How did you? But, why?" Katie was speechless, stunned, inwardly flailing about. All this time, the nerves, the glances, the touching, it was always coming to this, to a kiss. And she couldn't have figured it out if she'd tried. All she'd wanted to do was stand next to Alicia and look upon her, laugh with her. She'd never realized it before, this feeling; she loved her.

"I've only been trying to snog you for about three years now," Alicia said, exasperatedly. "You were always just too thick to see it." Her grin faded. "But it was right, wasn’t it? You wanted to?"

Katie paused, and slowly grinned, having never seen Alicia looking so unsure of herself before. "It was perfectly right," she said, as butterflies burst into fireworks in her stomach, as waves of relief and freedom swept over her, as she kissed Alicia again. "You won't leave me, will you, for the Catapults? You won't disappear again, stop writing, like before?"

Alicia tucked a stray hair behind Katie's ear with such affection Katie felt she could melt. "You know where I live, Bell. I suppose if I stopped writing again, your head would be in my Floo in a heartbeat. And besides, I've collected you now; I can't let you get away from my clutches so easily, can I?" She grinned and pulled Katie to her again, to shower her in kisses.

"Oh, finally," came Angie's voice, and the two of them broke apart with a start, turning to see Angelina emerging from the hallway. "I've only been waiting for you two to snog for about three years now." 

Katie and Alicia burst into giggles, accompanied soon after by Angelina, as they clasped each other's hand and prepared themselves for tomorrow, when Katie would most certainly _not_ tell George Weasley the explicit details of her evening.


End file.
